Elisa's Country Place!
|Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = Meanwhile, Anika wears the Duvetica jacket to closing the hood will getting cold outing just like Daria before to go winter camp and Bradly's friends scouts are sleeping in Barnyard Home for winter camp. |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 302}} The Legend of Duvetica! is the fifthteen-fourth episode in Season 3, and the 54th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Meanwhile, Misaki is rolling his sleeping bag and put them inside the purple backpack, Misaki bringing his marshmallows for the camp and put them in the backpack, Misaki is putting on his purple baseball cap on his head and he is putting on his long hood jacket, Misaki puttting his hood on and zip and button up his jacket hood fits and nice and snug, Misaki is putting on his backpack and leaves for saying "It's time for Bradly's Double 7". Misaki is getting out his house and see the Bradly is sleeping in the tent with Bean Scouts, Misaki is running for see Bradly inside the tent, Bradly and Bean Scouts is getting out of his tent and good morning Misaki and Bradly reads his book of photographs, Bradly and Bean Scouts is missing his Unova scouts, The villains scouts stealing his Unova scouts, Bradly and Bean Scouts is stop the villains scouts, Misaki says wait Bradly don't run and she is very sad. Bradly tries to stop that villains scouts, Bradly is helping Samantha because the bad scouts are stealing Unova scouts, Samantha is putting on his winter hat and his dark pink parkatype jacket, Samantha is putting on his hood and zips up to cover his mouth, Bradly and Samantha takes the supporting scouts to the Barnyard House and Misaki says wait come back, Bradly putting on his pop song: " ". Bad villain scouts and get the Unova scouts in the Barnyard House and get in the living room and he is putting the loud music for 100% all the Unova scouts ears will bleed, Bradly and the supporting scouts tries to stop the villain scouts and the Unova scouts getting out his living room, Samantha tries to kill Vincenzo, Bradly and supporting scouts are killing all the villain scouts and get kicked out of his Barnyard House, Misaki runs to the Barnyard House, Misaki hugs Bradly and her scouts for defeating villain scouts, Misaki is taking off his backpack and his jacket and put them in the hook, The villain scouts are chasing the scouts and Misaki is locking the doors and windows and don't let the villain scouts in here, Vincenzo is yelling no and the villain scouts are go somewhere else. All the friend scouts are setting his camp fire in outside and her the Swords of Justice camp animals, Bradly is finding his Swords of Justice, Bradly tells Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizon and Keldeo come to the campfire and Swords of Justice says yes, All the scouts are having his smores, Bradly is putting on his song with guitar with . All the scouts are going to sleep in Barnyard House and the day starts the scouts are waking em up and there is no more villain scouts, Bradly and Misaki says goodbye for supporting scouts and Bean Scouts and at the end of episode. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Recurrings *'Shawna Dobbs' *'Kayden Dobbs' *'Anika Rashid' *'Chloe Botelho' *'Dena Caine' *'Demosthenes Dean Papadakis' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *' ' *' ' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Luma' *'Dry Bones' *' ' *'Noki' *'Haley Ann Dobbs' *'Toad' *'Paragoomba' *'Carlos Mortanian Miller' *'Tyler Rubin' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Jenny Wakeman' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Kirby' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Petey Piranha' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Ice King' *'Captain Olimar' *'Grumpy' *'Bloo' *'Spotarecirt' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Matteo the Pillow Pikachu' *'Grizzly Bear' *'Dinosaur' *'Pig' *'Rattlesnake' *'King Toadstool' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Cyan Yoshi' *'Michelle Holden' *'Alanna McCormick' *'Gloria Hanchar' *'Jordyn Queen' *'Erica Fitzgerald' *'Victor Lee' *'Jake Tsakalos' *'Theo Barua' *'Martin Patel' *'Emily Gonsalves' *'Keiko Lee' *'Susana Diaz' *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' *'Squawks the Parrot' *'Ellie the Elephant' *'Squitter the Spider' *'Winky the Frog' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Yellow Toad' *'Blue Toad' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Sakura Khan' *'Lucia Khan' *' ' *'Mr. Marisa' *'Miyu Perrotta' *'Haru Khan' *'Mia Tsakalos' *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' *'Cranky Kong' *'Funky Kong' *' ' *'Daria Mancino' *'Samantha Diaz' Antagonists *'Jackie Chan' *'Pierre Chan' *' ' *'Hayley Devarajah' *' ' *'Jennifer Thangathuai' *'Alyssa McInnis-Weekes' *'Jackie Trinh-Legault' *'Bares Ackah' *'Ignis Ackah' *'Kevin Han' *'Jeremiah Gabriel' *'Maximus Townson' *'Cheuk-Ken Chan' *'Vincenzo Mayo' *'Rin Tsakalos' Wild Characters *' ' *' ' *'The Bean Scouts' *'Bear' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *'Deer' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Fox' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Moose' *'Owl' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Porcupine' (multiple) *'Rabbit' (multiple) *'Raccoon' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Skunk' *' ' *'Squirrel' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) Note This The Legend of Tarzan Intro is the Fake Theme Song with Bubble Guppies Story Mode Villains: The Lonely Rhino!, Happy Clam Day!, Fishketball!, Build Me A Building!, The Grumpfish Special!, We Totally Rock!, Call a Clambulance!, The Legend of Pinkfoot!, Bubble Puppy!, Can You Dig It!, Super Shrimptennial Celebration!, Have a Cow!, Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf!, The Spring Chicken Is Coming!, Bubble Bites!, Haunted House Party!, The Crayon Prix!, Ducks in a Row!, The Moon Rocks!, Gup, Gup and Away!, Boy Meets Squirrel!, X Marks the Spot!, Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!, Firefighter Gil to the Rescue!, The Cowgirl Parade!, Humunga-Truck!, A Tooth on the Looth!, The Beach Ball!, The Sizzling Scampinis!, Construction Psyched!, Sir Nonny the Nice!, Bubble-Cadabra!, Only the Sphinx Nose!, Bring on the Bugs!, Bubble Duckies!, Triple-Track Train Race!, Check It Out!, Good Hair Day!, Get Ready for School!, The Police Cop-etition!, The Elephant Trunk-A-Dunk!, The Super Ballet Bowl!, The Wizard of Oz-tralia!, The Arctic Life!, Puppy Love!, The Oyster Bunny!, The Amusement Parking Lot!, Party at Sea!, The Unidentified Flying Orchestra!, Come to Your Senses!, Puddleball!, The Bubble Bee-athalon!, The Running of the Bullfrogs!, Bubble Scrubbies!, A Very Guppy Christmas!, Fruit Camp!, Bubble Kitty!, Gobble Gobble Guppies!, Swimtastic Check-Up! and A Dolphin is a Guppy's Best Friend! There the characters in the fake theme song is Tarzan, Jane, Queen La, Kala, Terk, Tantor, Archimedes Q. Porter, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, Little Fish, Snails, Crabs, Starfish, Mr. Grouper, Clam and Mr. Grumpfish. There are not appeared in The Legend of Tarzan Fake Intro: Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairy Tale!, The Puppy and the Ring!, Good Morning, Mr. Grumpfish! or Super Guppies!, There is no Season 4 of Bubble Guppies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Movies